


如履薄冰

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [2]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Summary: 需要不断调整距离和相处模式去找到两人之间的平衡点，也要努力寻找彼此靠近和专注个人事务之间的平衡点，此所谓“如履薄冰”。
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 平行世界二三事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123
Kudos: 3





	如履薄冰

**Author's Note:**

> 需要不断调整距离和相处模式去找到两人之间的平衡点，也要努力寻找彼此靠近和专注个人事务之间的平衡点，此所谓“如履薄冰”。

“是不是买太多了……肉还能冻一冻，菜可放不了多久，吃得完吗？”

任蔓琳抬起头，见冯思佳翻着台上放着的袋子，又听她念叨：“不过也是，要不是买了这么多，我都感觉不到是要过年了。”

现在不像以前，逢年过节总是少了些兴奋感和仪式感，不痛不痒。而不管什么新节旧节，冯思佳和任蔓琳这两人碰在一起就更不讲这些了。偶然和以前的同学聚了一次，同学感叹她们还是老样子，就不会觉得无趣吗？估计和大学的时候一样，别说礼物了，连花都没送过吧。

礼物吗？任蔓琳想了想，是没什么特定的礼物，在日常中注意到什么就直接去做了，干嘛非要等节日？

“送什么花？玫瑰花吗？那也太俗了，而且谢了就没有了，要买也得买那种能吃的。”

冯思佳不屑一顾，随便扯了几句，任蔓琳却对这话上了心，也不知道她在网上搜了多久，最后买回来两大盆小叶昙花，还是她自己搬上楼的。

“这花好养，而且开花不会只有‘一现’，谢了以后可以吃。”

冯思佳看着任蔓琳气喘吁吁的样子，把一堆疑问和吐槽连同那句“我当时就是随口一说”咽了下去，想着家里养点植物也挺好。总归是任蔓琳把她的话当了真，她还有些感动——当然，冯思佳是不会承认的。

后来的一个晚上，任蔓琳忙里偷闲地拉着冯思佳到小阳台看花开，两人一起坐在小板凳上凑着等，冯思佳才意识到任蔓琳真不是随随便便搬了两盆花回来。

第二天任蔓琳在书房做事，冯思佳就顺便摘下那些谢了的花炒了盘鸡蛋。倒是没什么味道，但冯思佳还是特意和任蔓琳说了好几遍，提醒她要是再不忙完就都被自己吃光了。虽然最后等任蔓琳吃上的时候那盘炒鸡蛋还剩下一多半。

好看，好养，能吃，这不比玫瑰强多了？好友听说后表示，你俩真是天生一对，能过到一起去。

所以嘛，柴米油盐酱醋茶哪里无趣了，无趣的明明是让它变得无趣的人。

“你还买了饺子皮？”

冯思佳翻着冰箱，她记得这堆都是任蔓琳拎回来的。

“自己和面肯定弄不好，我就买了现成的。待会儿我弄些馅儿，吃完饭我们一起包吧？”

除夕终究是不一样的，饶是一贯讲究效率的任蔓琳也起了兴致，吃点自己包的饺子也算有仪式感了。

冯思佳看任蔓琳一脸期待的样子，嫌弃地说：“我可包不好，到时候煮漏了就等着吃面皮汤吧。”

任蔓琳知道冯思佳这是答应了，笑了笑：“没关系，煮出来什么就吃什么。”

两人分别炒了两个素菜，荤菜就做之前定下的黄焖鸡和蒸鱼。任蔓琳一边盖上小煲的盖子，一边听冯思佳煞有介事地说炒菜太费油，吃重油不健康，鱼蒸一下正合适。

明明是怕麻烦。任蔓琳也不揭穿她，见她还在处理鱼，便在一旁弄起了调料。两荤四素一汤，这对她们来说算是大排场了，平时可没这么多闲心做饭。

就着春晚这个背景音乐，两人吃完饭后包起了饺子。大概数了下个数，觉得都快半夜了还是少煮点，多的就放进冰箱里冻着，以后谁晚上饿了就自己煮着吃。趁着任蔓琳去捞饺子出锅的间隙，冯思佳拿出了前几天在超市买的酒，拉着任蔓琳对饮了起来。

曾经有一次两人也是这样对坐着喝酒，不过是在外面的烧烤摊上，气氛也和现在完全不同。具体起因任蔓琳也想不起来了，总之就是每对相爱的人都可能会走进的怪圈。明明很想好好在一起，却得出不在一起会对对方更好的结论。

会更好吗？任蔓琳的理智告诉她，不一定，但至少会更轻松，两个人都是。这一点任蔓琳清楚，冯思佳也清楚。可任蔓琳也有些倔脾气，她并不觉得自己需要这种“轻松”，既然选择了开始，就有能力撑起自己的贪心。她有这个自信，所以她不能认同冯思佳提出的伪命题。

她们本就是互相扶持，毕业后一个深造一个工作，严格来说谁都没有改变自己的路。非要细究的话，她倒觉得目前这个阶段冯思佳承担的压力更大。虽然冯思佳永远是咋咋呼呼的，但张扬之下的包容总是能适时地抹平任蔓琳的焦躁不安。任蔓琳也希望自己能成为冯思佳的树洞和依靠的对象，毕竟自己已经有很多地方帮不上她了。

哪有什么牺牲和妥协，不过就是两个想好好在一起的笨蛋而已。

“所以以后，除非是你后悔和我在一起，否则不要再提出这种假设了，好吗？”

任蔓琳说了很多很多，说到口干舌燥，急得眼泪都快出来了。冯思佳一直沉默不语，任蔓琳都觉得她们两个是不是真的在今天就完了。

“白痴。”冯思佳抹了抹脸，吸了下鼻子，拉着任蔓琳的手腕站了起来，“回家。”

“今年真是新鲜，立春和除夕撞一块儿了。”任蔓琳从回忆中抽身，转头看着和她并排坐在沙发上的冯思佳，又听她醉醺醺地感叹，“一年的结尾又开启了新的四季，你说神不神奇？”

任蔓琳看着冯思佳红通通的脸，点了点头，突然伸手抱住了她。

“……任蔓琳你抽什么风啊？”

冯思佳没有挣脱，只是觉得有些奇怪，不知道任蔓琳受了什么刺激。

电视机中倒计时的声音十分清晰，远处的烟火准时升空，欢呼庆祝的声音不绝于耳。

任蔓琳想起和冯思佳一起回顾的经典偶像剧，那个尖底茶杯想和茶托在一起，互相需要却根本不适合彼此。

任蔓琳可不觉得她和冯思佳不合适。不过，有些时候，有些事情，如果不愿意放弃，那就要像尖脚的茶杯试图站立在茶托上一样，努力保持微妙的平衡。

“因为幸福如履薄冰。”

任蔓琳觉得自己是世界上最贪心的人，“如履薄冰”便是她贪心的代价。

不过那又如何呢。春天又来了。

“冯思佳。”

任蔓琳安静地抱着冯思佳，感受到对方加快的心跳，笑了一下。

新的一年，新的四季，还要请你继续关照了。

“新年快乐。”


End file.
